Mystery Lover
by Aang Beckett
Summary: Just a couple of tidbits written to surprise a friend. Needless to say, she loved it and my work here is done. Sheppard/OC shipping abound ;)
1. Mystery Lover & The Morning After

__**I only own the plot bunny that nagged me, nothing else. **

**Sheppard and original character shippage to the max!**

**This was a couple of surprise tidbits for a friend of mine, two small ficlets I suppose. One day, I will hopefully turn it into a full fiction for me at some point, but until then, here are the two tidbits.**

* * *

_Night of the Mystery Lover_

Shep appears at the door to a small house in New Zealand, a light knock warns that he's there. The pretty redhead inside the house says a quick "goodbye" to her family; she slips out the door into Shep's waiting arms. The two of them go running into the night, to the cloaked jumper hidden nearby.

Arriving at the jumper, he grabs her into his embrace and gives her a kiss. A short flight, a trip through the Gate and they're back at Atlantis, where I'm watching the security cameras and the control room tonight, while Carson sees to his patients one last time before we turn in for the night.

Shep and his redheaded lady slip down the quiet corridors, Shep's arm around her waist, guiding her down the dark hallway. They arrive at Shep's quarters, and make straight for the bed.

There's a passionate kiss, her hands in his hair and his hands around her lower back, and then a black Air Force shirt thrown over the security camera and I can't see anything else...but I can imagine what comes next...

_The Morning After_

As the sun rises over Atlantis, the rosy pink light slides through the curtains, flooding Shep's quarters with a warm light. Clothes are strewn about the bed, Shep's pants hung over a chair haphazardly and his pretty redhead's blouse now thrown over the bedpost, but the two figures in the bed sleep peacefully.

She awakes first, sitting up with the covers tucked neatly around her chest to keep the chill of the morning out, and looks over at Shep. His messy hair is slightly messier than usual and around the edge of the blanket; his bare chest can be seen. It sends a shiver of amazement through the redhead as the night before comes rushing back to her.

She lies back down at his side, her body curving around his, and kisses his cheek, and then his lips. Shep awakes with a start, glancing over to see the pretty redhead, feeling her hand gently caressing his bare skin. He shifts around to face her completely and a smile of satisfaction crosses his face as she blinks up at him. There is a passionate kiss, her hand caresses him a bit longer, and then his hands are wrapping around her, pulling her closer.

They will both remember last night; it was the best night of both of their lives.


	2. The Mission's End

**Author's Notes~** This was a quick add-on to Mystery Lover, meant to fix something I may have accidentally um, broken...:)

* * *

_The Mission's End_

She paces back and forth on the balcony, overlooking the Gate Room. Her mind races with worry, what will she see when he gets back from the mission? She turns suddenly as the Gate powers up, her red hair flipping across her face for a moment, and with all her heart, she hopes that he will return.

"_Colonel Sheppard's IDC, lowering the shield!_" Chuck's voice comes over the intercom, and almost before he finishes speaking, she is running down the stairs and into the Gate Room. She runs past the security detail and stops short just in time to see the team come through the Gate.

He steps through backwards, his gun aimed at the Puddle, and bellows for Chuck to disengage the Gate. As he turns and pulls the gun strap off over his shoulder, he sees her waiting. The gun, now quite forgotten, clatters to the floor and he is across the room in less than three steps.

He wraps her in his arms, clinging to her, because this time, he hadn't known he would make it back to Atlantis alive and unscathed. She wraps her arms around him as well, melting into his chest, and the rest of the team slip out silently, leaving them alone.

He lifts her chin with one hand and leans to press his lips to hers in a gentle, passionate kiss, which she returns without hesitation. As they stand holding each other, he leans down and whispers in her ear...

"I love you."


End file.
